1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle shading devices and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle shading device for preventing sunlight from entering a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle shading devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,883 describes a device for forming a canopy over a vehicle. Another type of vehicle shading device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,654 that includes an umbrella type device for positioning on a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,393 includes a housing mountable on a vehicle. A shading panel is removable from the housing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,007 includes a vehicle cover and connecting system for protecting the top of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,324 includes a panel, having specific measurements and cuts, which is draped over the top of a vehicle to prevent light from entering therein.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is retrofittable to any vehicle for preventing sunlight from entering the vehicle from the side windows while ensuring that the finish of the vehicle is not damaged by the device.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by including a frame mountable to any vehicle side window.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle shading device that holds a flexible panel in spaced relationship with respect to the vehicle to ensure the that the finish of the vehicle is not damaged by debris such as dust which would otherwise be rubbed into the finish if the panel is positioned directly on the vehicle.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a pair of frames each having a selectively expandable width. A plurality of mountings is attached to each of the frames. Each of the mountings is adapted for removably coupling the frames to upper edges of vehicle windows. Each of a pair of flexible panels has a first side and a second side. The first sides of the pair of flexible panels are each attached to one of the frames such that the frames are positioned between the mountings and the flexible panels. The frames are mounted on windows of opposite sides of the vehicle such that the flexible panels cover the windows.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.